This invention is related to antifriction slide assemblies, and more particularly to ball slide assemblies of the linear variety. Even more particularly, this invention relates to novel means for applying the necessary mechanical preload to the bearings of a ball slide of the type described to achieve smooth, shake-free operation of the slide.
There are currently available in the marketplace a variety of ways for preloading cylindrical bearing rods which form the ball races of such slides. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,807 and 4,334,717, for example, disclose the use of elongated, tapered gibs, which are adjustable of the associated slide to effect the necessary preloading of the ball bearing races which are utilized for supporting the slides for longitudinal movement. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,378 and 3,052,503, on the other hand, teach the use of adjustable bolts for selectively urging one raceway laterally toward the other to effect the desired preloading. While these prior art devices are suitable for effecting the necessary preloading of a linear ball slide, nevertheless it is desirable to provide a ball slide of the type described which utilizes a more compact and inexpensive means for effecting the desired preloading of such slides.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved ball slide of the type described which eliminates the need for utilizing tapered gibs for effecting the preloading of the associated ball races of the slide.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a linear ball slide having an improved, adjustable preloading means which is extremely simple and inexpensive to manufacture, as compared to preloading means heretofore employed in slides of the type described.
A further object of this invention is to provide for ball slides of the type described an improved adjustable preloading means which can be utilized to perform the dual function of preloading the associated ball bearing races, and producing a differential amount of travel as between the slide and the ball bearing retainers which support the slide for longitudinal movement along the associated base.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from a recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.